The invention relates to an armored vehicle, especially a combat or military vehicle, having an outer wall in which is disposed an air inlet opening, behind which a radiator is positioned in the interior of the vehicle, whereby the air inlet opening is provided with a ballistic protective device.
With known armored vehicles, the ballistic protective devices are formed at the air inlet opening in general as so-called gratings, which has the drawback that the ballistic effects are a function of direction, and the radar signatures are conspicuous. It is also known to dispose respective cover plates over the air inlet openings, whereby the air enters from the side below the cover plates, which has the drawback that the vehicle roofs must be raised.
It is an object of the invention to provide an armored vehicle, especially a combat or military vehicle, having the features described initially in such a way that on the one hand an adequate supply of air is ensured, and on the other hand, however, a high ballistic protection and a low radar and IR signature can be achieved.